


In Which Karkat Vantas and Jane Crocker Marathon the First Season of Sherlock [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Getting Slash in Thrilling Mysteries, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shipper Karkat, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the human fandom has recognized that it's a love story. Karkat's just disgusted that we've got them in the wrong quadrant.</p>
<p>    Rated Teen for Karkat's vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Vantas and Jane Crocker Marathon the First Season of Sherlock [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Karkat Vantas and Jane Crocker Marathon the First Season of Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393961) by [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/In%20Which%20Karkat%20Vantas%20and%20Jane%20Crocker%20Marathon%20the%20First%20Season%20of%20Sherlock%20edit.mp3) | 6:17 | 5.83 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-which-karkat-vantas-and-jane-crocker-marathon-first-season-of-sherlock) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
